


It Wasn't Supposed to be Something

by ArinhelMelleide



Series: BrainDead Introspections [2]
Category: BrainDead (TV)
Genre: BrainDead (TV) - Freeform, F/M, Garol as in Carol, Introspection, in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinhelMelleide/pseuds/ArinhelMelleide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the infamous kiss, what was going through Laurel and Gareth's heads?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed to be Something

As soon as the words are out of Gareth’s mouth, he regrets them. Laurel looks almost hurt as she tilts her head just a little bit, confused. She looks adorable when she does that, but then she says good night, walks past him and out the door.

He knows it was the wrong thing to say, because they were the most untruthful words he has ever spoken. He knows it wasn’t a joke, and he knows that she knows it wasn’t a joke.

And even if she had stayed, it would have meant something – _especially_ if she had stayed. They would just have gotten drunker and drunker. Eventually trading the wake for a club or one of their apartments, and then something a lot less innocent than a kiss ‘ _that wasn’t anything_ ’ would have happened.

They had both felt something, at least Gareth knew he had. He barely remembers putting his hand on the side of her neck, only that once it was there, he didn’t want to let go.

But then she pulled away, and he just sat there with, he was sure, a stupid, shocked look on his face. Now she’s gone and he is pretty sure she’s never going to want to talk to him again. At least not like they have been the last week or so.

_‘God, it’s going to be more awkward than ever around her, and it’s my goddamn fault.’_

He watches the door swing closed behind her, and just stands there, pouting like an idiot, for thirty seconds before going to sit back down and order another two – no, five drinks. Wallowing further in self-pity while trying not to think about how content he had felt when she started really kissing him back.

0o0o0

Laurel doesn’t know what came over her. One minute they were laughing and joking, unable to keep a straight face through their ‘fake kiss.’ The next thing she knows, Gareth’s hand is on her neck, thumb caressing her cheek and there was this spark.

She wants more, she realizes, and that really scares her, because she _knows_ that it can’t really work between the two of them. Their jobs pit them against each other more often than not.

_Playing with fire_. She can’t remember which of them had said it now, but it’s completely true. They are playing with fire here, and one, or both, of them is going to get burned if it goes on.

But her father had practically dared her to ask him out. He should have known better than to tell her to stop ‘seeing him’. Then again, she should have known that no good could come of them seeing more of each other outside work.

Not just because they were on opposite sides of the aisle. Laurel really doesn’t care at all that he’s a republican, she actually loves their arguments. It’s how he is willing to go almost too far, and the fact that he didn’t seem to care that it hurt her at times.

She had been so worried for him that morning. The shock and terror when she thought he was dead; it had nearly been all-consuming. It scares her, how much she cares about him, and that’s why she pulled away. That’s why she left just now, despite his attempt to make her stay.

Because that kiss had been _something_.

She needs to think. She needs to be alone and away from that pleading look in his blue, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know :)


End file.
